


Catradora and Glimmadora NSFW oneshot requests

by sandinmytoes



Category: She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandinmytoes/pseuds/sandinmytoes
Summary: I need more of these parings sooo...





	1. Chapter 1

You can go ahead and leave ideas and prompts in the comments! 

All characters are depicted as +18  
What I won’t accept:  
•kid stuff  
•rape(hate sex is slightly acceptable)  
•no fetishes  
•OT3s  
•umm Daddy/ and mommy kinks .. those freak me out  
•no boys lol (trans gals are okay my dudes 👌)

I’ll add more if I can think of any .

Also I’ll most likely be writing Catradora stuff soooo yeh. 

And please be specific with your requests. If it’s something vague I most likely won’t write it .  
Mkay cya


	2. Alone Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Megaspaceout for the prompt!

 

The started off with the three going out to support villages that had recently been attacked by the Horde.

 

The Princess Alliance agreed that they should focus more on the damage the Horde had caused and not focus all their time and energy on the damage they could cause.

 

When Adora, Glimmer, and Bow reach the entrance of their first village, Glimmer suggests that Adora turned into She-Ra so the villagers would feel more protected. 

 

Bow agreed, and so Adora lifted her sword, yelled her signature phrase, and transformed into the glowing eight foot tall goddess .

 

The three walked over to greet the civilians and were given tasks they could do to help around the place.

 

Bow was to give the children hand-knitted blankets, Glimmer went around and gave people fruit and water, and She-Ra was given the job of lifting trees off damaged huts that had been blasted by the Horde.

 

While on her fourth or fifth tree, Adora felt someone watching her from behind, and so she turned around to find a very flustered Glimmer looking intensely in her direction.

 

Glimmer jumped in surprise and immediately looked away when caught.She continued to hand out fruit to the civilians as if nothing had happened.

 

Adora wiped the sweat off her brow and smirked. She went back to lifting the trees.

 

***

 

"I think that's the last of em," Adora said as she transformed out of her magical state.

 

"That's wonderful! Thank you so much for your help, She-Ra. How will we ever repay you?", one of the villagers said.

 

"Well, you can start off by calling me Adora."

 

"Of course," he laughed. "My apologies".

 

Bow ran up to Adora, holding something in his hand, Glimmer following closely behind.

 

"Adora! Look at what the little villager kids made for me!" He held up a bundle of sticks tied together with some yarn and a maple leaf glued in the middle of it all. "Look! It's me! The little leaf is the heart!", he said, pointing to his armored chest.

 

Adora smiled. "That's really cool, Bow."

 

"I know, thanks!", he yelled as he ran back over to the group of small children.

 

Glimmer shuffled over to Adora, awkwardly scratching her arm. "So, you think we're done here?"

 

"I don't know, are we?"

 

"Hm." Glimmer looked down at her feet.

 

They stood in silence for a few seconds before Glimmer spoke up again. "You caught me looking, didn't you?

 

"Yeah."

 

"Sorry."

 

Adora lifted an eyebrow. "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong."

 

Glimmer looked up at the blonde and softened. "It's just that, seeing you lift all those trees and stuff makes me feel weird."

 

"Like, uh, turned on?"

 

Glimmer turned red. "Yeah."

 

"Do you want to go back to the castle and take care of it?", Adora asked, pointing over in its direction.

 

"No way!", Glimmer yelped. "My Mom would wonder why we're back so early. And what about Bow?"

 

"Who said Bow had to come along?"

 

"We can't just leave him."

 

"Then I guess you'll have to wait until tonight," Adora said with a wink.

 

Glimmers face bursted into flames.

 

***

 

After finishing up their last jobs and saying goodbye to the villagers, the group headed back to the castle.

 

Exhausted, Bow excused himself for the rest of the night and headed home.

 

Glimmer and Adora wanted to be able to enter the castle quickly without attracting too much attention from guards and head straight to Glimmers bedroom. However, Angella had other plans.

 

"Glimmer, dear, come here please."

 

Glimmer cursed under her breath as she turned around and made her way over to her mom.

 

"How was the mission? Did everything go well?", Angella asked.

 

"Yes, Mom," Glimmer groaned. "Can we go now?"

 

"What's the rush? What are you two up to?"

 

"Nothing, Mom! It's just princess stuff."

 

Angella huffed. "I expect to see you both at dinner. You may leave."

 

Glimmer smiled and grabbed Adoras hand, dragging her down the hall, over to her bedroom.

 

The second the bedroom door closed, Adora's lips immediately met Glimmers, which shocked the smaller girl at first, but eventually also melted into the kiss.

 

Adora wrapped her hands around Glimmers waist, pulling her in closer and deepening the kiss.

 

Glimmer softly moaned against Adoras lips and Adora sighed. "I've been waiting for this all day," she said.

 

"Me too," Glimmer agreed and went back into the kiss, moving her hands up and down Adoras back, feeling the creases and dents in her jacket.

 

Suddenly the concept of clothing popped into Glimmers mind and she broke the kiss to start removing Adoras jacket.

 

Adora helped Glimmer remove her clothes as well and eventually both girls were standing fully naked.

 

"You're so beautiful," Adora said, admiring the sight of her lovers body.

 

Adora loved everything about the way she looked. From the birthmarks that occupied her back, next to her wings, to the stretch marks on her breasts and arms.

 

"Mm," Glimmer responded, not really acknowledging the compliment.

 

Adora went in for another kiss when Glimmer stopped her. "Wait."

 

Glimmer grabbed onto Adoras waist and in a bright flash they were fifteen feet in the air, standing on top of Glimmers floating bed.

 

"Okay, you may continue," Glimmer said, sitting down on the mattress.

 

Adora nodded and went back to work.

 

Glimmer squirmed underneath Adora's touch, trying to guide Adoras hands between her legs.

 

"Not yet," Adora laughed. "So inpatient."

 

She softly tugged at Glimmers bottom lip and used her free hand to cup Glimmers breasts.

 

Glimmer whined at the sensation and jerked her hips forward. "Adora," Glimmer moaned. "Please."

 

Adora lowered her hand between Glimmers legs and began to stroke while she used another hand to run through Glimmers bright hair.

 

Glimmers sitting posture began to crumble as Adora continued to touch her, and soon enough Adora had to climb on top of a now lying Glimmer.

 

She separated Glimmers thighs and ran a finger along her walls. She was so wet already that it took no effort to slip finger inside and Glimmer let out a soft groan.

 

She began to pump in and out while sucking on Glimmers neck and then slipped in another digit.

 

This time Glimmer moaned louder and Adora sighed to herself. "You're so pretty." She said as she kissed her neck.

 

Glimmer began to pant as Adora sped up and she felt herself getting close.

 

"P-please," Glimmer groaned as she buried her face into Adoras chest. "Adora."

 

Adora hummed. "What is it?"

 

Glimmer arched her back and yelled as Adora curled her fingers inside. "Ah!"

 

All of a sudden a loud knock broke through the atmosphere and Adora swore she almost fell off the bed.

 

"Princess Glimmer and Princess Adora, Queen Angella has requested of me to inform you that dinner is ready. Please come outside."

 

"Ugh," Glimmer groaned. "just ignore him."

 

Adora nodded and gave Glimmer a quick kiss on the cheek before continuing.

 

She rubbed her clit in circles, causing Glimmer to buck her hips forward.

 

She wanted to make some kind of vocal reaction to let Adora know she was doing great, but with the guard standing outside her bedroom door, Glimmer bit down on her lips instead.

 

Three loud knocks echoed the room again, which Adora and Glimmer payed no mind to.

 

"Princess Glimmer," the guard called from outside loud and clear. "are you alright in there? Can you hear me?"

 

"I-I'm fine!," she yelled back, her voice shaking.

 

"Well, please come outside, dinner is ready."

 

"S-sure thing!", she yelped. "Ah!"

 

"Are you sure everything is alright in there?"

 

Adora fastened her pace, making Glimmer squeal. She slapped a hand over her mouth to silence her. "Shh." She warned.

 

Glimmer gulped and nodded, shutting her eyes tight and quietly whimpering.

 

Adora swore she saw tears form in the corner of Glimmers eyes as she begin to gasp for air.

 

"Princess Glimmer!", the guard yelled.

 

"A-Ah, I-Im coming!", Glimmer screamed as she tightened around Adoras fingers. Her legs trembled as a wave of heat rushed throughout her body.

 

Adora immediately crashed her lips onto Glimmers, trying to stifle the sobs of pleasure.

 

When Glimmer finally calmed down from her high, the guard huffed at the sudden silence, and marched down the hallway.

 

"Finally," Adora said, gazing at the door. She looked down at the girl underneath her. "You okay?"

 

Glimmer grinned. "More than ever. Come here." She pulled Adora down by her neck and gave her a slow, deep kiss.

 

***

 

Queen Angella eyed her daughter and then at Adora for the millionth time as she poked away at her food. "Are you two sure everything is alright? You've been awfully quiet this evening."

 

Adora and Glimmer shared a knowing look with each other before answering the queen. "Yeah, Mom, we're alright."


	3. Welcome Back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you HeyAdoraaa for the prompt!  
> Enjoy you perverts, I made this one pretty long :)))

 

Adora smiled to herself as she walked over to her dorm and hummed a tune to a random song she just made up.

She placed her bags down on the ground and reached into her jacket pocket for her keys.

 

Once inside her room, she placed her grocery bags on the counter, hanged her keys on a hook, and removed her jacket.

 

Today, Adora was especially happy. She was happy because today Catra came back.

 

The last time she saw her girlfriend was three months back, where they had gone on a last date before Catra went on tour with her band.

 

Of course, the distance between the two didn't stop them from talking everyday, but today Adora got to see her in person after three months. And honestly, she had been jumping for joy all week.

 

After volleyball practice, she went out and bought a bunch of snacks and beer for when Catra came over. She'd be staying here after all, since her roommate, Mermista, was out of town with her boyfriend for the break.

 

She knew Catra wasn't coming until the weekend, but Adora just wanted to be prepared in case she dropped by earlier then expected.

 

After unpacking the groceries, which consisted mostly of tuna because Catra loved to eat fish for some odd reason, and putting them in their respective places, she got undressed and went in the bathroom.

 

She was all sweaty and sticky from practice, and frankly, she didn't do much practicing because she was too distracted thinking about how her week with Catra would go.

 

She grabbed her sparkly shampoo that Bow and Glimmer bought for her as a gift for winning last seasons championships, and headed to the shower, twisting the knob to turn the water on.

 

After rinsing her hair with warm water, she opened the shampoo bottle, poured a good amount onto her blond head, and began to wash.

 

While doing so, she heard the door open outside and someone enter the dorm.

 

Adora didn't think much of it, probably Mermista who forgotten something and came back to retrieve it before leaving for break.

 

There was a ton of shuffling and footsteps before everything went silent.

 

"Mermista?", Adora called out, making sure it was actually her and not some drunk who couldn't remember their room number and accidentally stumbled inside.

 

There was no answer but after a bit more shuffling and footsteps from the outside, the bathroom door opened.

 

"I thought you left already," Adora said from the shower, using her fingers to brush out her wet and soapy hair. "Did you forget something?"

 

There was no answer and instead the person pulled back the curtains to the shower and Adora's heart dropped when she saw who had pulled the curtains.

 

"Hey, Adora."

 

"Oh my god! Catra!", Adora exclaimed, forgetting all about being wet and reached out to give the fully clothed girl a hug.

 

"Adora", Catra smirked. "You know I hate getting wet."

 

Adora ignores the girl and breaks the hug to look the freckled girl in the eye.

 

"I missed you," Adora beamed, her heart heavy.

 

"Nerd." Catra snorts but afterwards immediately softens. "I missed you too."

 

Adora held onto Catra's arm and grinned. "Join me," she insisted, gently rubbing her thumb against the tan girls arm.

 

Catra's heart skipped a beat at the offer. "Yeah, sure okay," she replies, trying not to sound too excited.

 

Adora watches as Catra removes her jacket and the rest of her clothes, carelessly tosses it aside and steps inside the bathtub.

 

Catra wraps her arms around Adora's waist and rests her head on her shoulder, letting the warm water run over the both of them.

 

"Mm, hows college life?", Catra hums, kissing Adora's bare neck.

 

Adora shudders at Catra being unexpectedly affectionate. "Good," Adora smiles. "How was your tour?"

 

"Good." Catra murmurs.

 

"Do you want to talk about it?", Adora asks.

 

"Later."

 

"Okay," Adora says. "What do you wanna do today?"

 

"Nothing. I just want to spend the rest of the day with you."

 

"And you call me cheesy."

 

"Hey!" Catra began. "Why am I cheesy for wanting to spend time with my girlfriend who I haven't seen in three months?"

 

"Admit it," Adora snickers. "You're just as cheesy as me."

 

"Never."

 

"Whatever," she laughs. "Do you want to watch a movie? I got some snacks and drinks for us."

 

"Mm," Catra mutters, continuing to give neck kisses and running her hands along Adora's muscular body.

 

"Was that a yes?", Adora asks, ignoring the goosebumps growing on her skin.

 

"Actually, I was thinking of something else...", Catra chuckles, her voice

low and seductive.

 

A spark explodes through Adora's lower body at Catra's suggestive tone. "And what would that be?", she innocently asks.

 

Catra leans into Adora's ear and whispers: "I want to make you scream my name."

 

Adora tenses at the response. "Catra," she mumbled, her face reddening.

 

"Yes, Adora?", Catra hums, nibbling softly on Adora's ear as her hands roamed the rest of her body.

 

"We can't be loud."

 

"That's a shame," Catra mumbles, still holding onto Adora's wet body. "I guess you'll just have to be quiet. Besides, it's more fun that way, right Adora?"

 

"Catra," Adora sighs, pressing against her.

 

"Looks like someone is eager." Catra laughs. "I haven't even started yet."

 

"It's just that I missed you so much," Adora confesses. "I missed having your arms around me, and your soft kisses, waking up next to you..."

 

Catra snickers. "That's gay."

 

"If that's so gay I guess I'll just finish up and leave you be—"

 

"No!" Catra blurted. "I'm joking, don't leave."

 

Adora laughs and leans in for a kiss, which Catra immediately melts into, running her hands through Adora's wet golden locks.

 

She softly pushes Adora against the bathroom tiles and wraps her arms around her neck.

 

Adora moans into the kiss and runs her hand along Catra's chest, softly holding onto one of her breasts.

 

Catra lets out a low growl and tugs at Adora's bottom lip. She moves her knee between Adora's thighs and Adora grinds against it.

 

Catra smirked at Adora, who's face was flushing—not from the warm water. "You look so dumb right now," Catra remarks, using her free hand to tuck Adora's blond hair behind her ear.

 

"Funny you say that," Adora laughs. "You totally look like a cat that just got sprayed with a hose."

 

"What? No I don't."

 

"How are you so sure?" Adora teases, rolling her eyes. "You can't even see yourself."

 

"Whatever, you'll regret saying that later."

 

"Oh really?" Adora grinned. "Why is that?", she leaned in to Catra's ear. "Kitten."

 

Catra's eyes widened in surprise and blushed. "Y-you don't get to do that." Catra scolded, her face on fire. "I'm treating you tonight."

 

Kitten was the word that Adora used whenever she was in charge. It turned Catra the fuck on whenever Adora called her that, so of course Adora would tease Catra by calling her Kitten around their friends.

 

"Hm, I don't know," Adora sings, cupping Catra's freckled cheek. "I think I want to hear you scream my name tonight."

 

"Adora," Catra warns. "That's not fair."

 

Adora lets out a huff. "Catraaa..." she whines.

 

"No."

 

"Catraaa."

 

"No."

 

Adora scoffs at her girlfriend. "You have long nails!"She complains. "You always scratch me."

 

"I'll be careful." Catra says. "Also I have a mouth and a tongue."

 

Adora frowns. The frown then slowly turns into a smirk as Adora lowers her hand between Catra's legs and idly begins to rub against her clit.

 

"N-no, Adora." Catra groans. She tries to push Adora's hand away, but Adora moves in closer, pushing Catra against the wall.

 

Adora continues to stroke Catra, making Catra's breath hitch in her throat. "S-shit," Catra moans. "Adora..."

 

Adora spreads Catra's legs and uses her fingertips to softly brush against her walls. Adora kisses Catras cheek, and then her shoulder, and then her stomach.

 

Finally, she lowered herself onto the floor, settling her head between the brunettes legs.

 

Adora gave one long lick and Catra threw her head back against the wall, moaning loudly.

 

"Damn, Adora," she moaned, finally giving in to Adora's desires. "I'll get you back for this."

 

"I can't wait," Adora hummed, rolling Catra's clit between her fingers. Catra arched her back as Adora went back to work, diving her face into the tan girls heat and giving long strokes.

 

Adora slid her tongue inside the girls heat, while still using her free had to tug at her clit.

 

Strands of blond hair fell in her face, getting in the way of what she was doing, and so Adora quickly whipped her hair back and continued to skillfully lick at her folds.

 

Catra grinds against Adora's mouth, seeking more friction between the two. Adora moans into Catra, sending vibrations up the girls spine and making her shiver.

 

"A-Adora, please, ah!", Catra whimpers, digging her nails into Adora's scalp.

 

"What is it, Kitten?", Adora asks, looking up at the quivering girl above her.

 

"Please, touch me." Not a question. A demand.

 

Adora nods and reaches up to play with her erect nipple. She gently rolls it with her fingers making Catra groan. She used another hand to grab Catra’s ass, squeezing it gently.

 

Catra tries to remember how to breath again when Adora pushes her tongue inside her entrance, while simultaneously playing with her nipples.

 

Catra’s thighs tighten around Adora as she keeps going. “Fuck!”, Catra half-sobs, as she throws her head back and bites her lip. “Adora— shit!”

 

Catra’s cries encourage Adora to go even faster, trying to make the older girl go over edge, she could sense that it would be a strong orgasm as Catra claws at Adora’s back and grinds hard against her mouth.

 

Adora ignores the pain on her back, she was probably bleeding but that didn’t matter right now, Catra needed her. “Come for me, Kitten.”, Adora moans, and Catra does.

 

Her head spins as she lets out a half-sob half-scream of Adora’s name. With legs shaking and juices leaking out of her heat, Adora quickly stands up and holds Catra as she rides out her orgasm.

 

Catra thrusts her hips against Adora, chasing after the last sparks of pleasure and then slumps over the blonde, her legs giving up on her, making Adora chuckle, “That was hot.”

 

“Shut up,” Catra growls, still leaning on her for support, trying to regain her strength.

 

Adora laughs and runs a hand through Catra’s tangled hair while kissing the freckles on her shoulder, Catra sighs into her touch.

 

“What was that you said earlier about getting me back for making you come so hard?”

 

“Hm? Oh, I got something for you,” Catra says, while nuzzling against Adora.

 

Adora raises a brow. “And what would that be?”

 

Catra smirks and grabs Adora’s hand. “Come find out.”

 

She guides Adora out of the shower after turning the water off, and leads her into the bedroom.

 

Adora wraps her arms around herself, feeling quite exposed. Catra saw Adora naked plenty of times, but right now Adora just felt like she needed to cover herself, even after giving the girl amazing head.

 

Adora watches as Catra digs around in one of her bags that she brought in while Adora was showering, and lets out a quiet “found it!” before turning around with the object in her hands.

 

Adora’s eyes widen in surprise and her face reddens as she realizes what Catra is holding.

 

Catra smirks and holds up the purple strap on for Adora to see. “Ha, look Adora. It’s a dick.”

 

“Um, Catra?”, Adora stutters. “Where did you get that?”

 

“I got it like a week ago while we were at a mall.” Catra says, examining the toy. “Me and Lonnie went inside a sex shop as a joke but then we both ended buying stuff.”

 

They never really experimented that much when it came to sex. Of course, they always tried out new positions every once in a while, since Catra was always so eager learning new things in bed, but besides that they never really used anything else besides their mouths and hands and occasionally vibrators.

 

When Adora doesn’t do anything but stares Catra frowns. “Look, we don’t have to use it if you don’t want to, but I want to try something new. Plus, this shit cost me like twenty bucks.”

 

Adora considers it for a moment before sighing. “Will it hurt?”

 

“Maybe like at first but other than that I don’t think so.”

 

“Okay, fine,” Adora finally agrees, and Catra jumps in excitement. “How does it work?”

 

“Okay, watch.” Catra slides into the harness and jokingly sways her hips back and forth making the toy sway along with her. “See?”

 

Adora pushes away the sensation growing in between her legs rolls her eyes. “Dork.”

 

“You won’t be calling me dork anymore in a minute, Princess.”, Catra smirks with a wink.

 

Adora immediately groans at the mention of her nickname. “Ugh, don’t call me that.”

 

“Whatever you say, Princess.”

 

Adora ignores the remark and makes her way over to her bed, Catra happily following closely behind.

 

“Okay, just lay down and let me, uh, wait.” Adora does as she is told and watches as Catra spits in her hand before slicking up the toy with her saliva.

 

“Gross!”, Adora remarks, scrunching her nose in disgust. “You could’ve thought to at least buy lubrication or something!”

 

“I did.” Catra replied, climbing on the bed and then positioning herself on top of Adora. “I just didn’t feel like digging around for it.”

 

“You’re such a mess, Catra.”

 

“Your mess.”

 

Adora rolls her eyes and watches as Catra uses her hand to guide the toy in front of Adora’s entrance. Before sliding it in, she gives one more look for consent. Adora nods and Catrapushes inside making Adora jolt upwards.

 

“Sorry!”, Catra yelps, immediately pulling out.

 

“It’s okay,” Adora sighs, adjusting herself. “I wasn’t expecting that. Just... be slower next time.”

 

Catra raises a eyebrow and grins. “So there’ll be a next time?”

 

“Shut up,” Adora says, blushing. “Just hurry up.”

 

“Okay.” Catra tugs Adora’s legs apart and this time pushes in slowly. She only gets in a inch or two before Adora hisses. Catra waits for Adora to adjust to the new feeling before slowly pushing in the rest.

 

Adora’s breath catches in her throat.

 

“You okay?”, Catra asks, concern plastered on her face.

 

“Yeah. I’m fine,” Adora replies with a tired smile. Catra leans down and gives Adora a slow kiss. They stay like that for a minute, holding each other and softly kissing. Catra moans a little as the kissing becomes heated and Adora whines to let Catra know shes ready.

 

“Okay,” Catra says, breaking the kiss for air. “I’m going to start moving.”

 

Adora nods and gives Catra one more kiss as encouragement.

 

Catra slowly moves her hips trying to figure out a steady rhythm to begin with. Adora shuts her eyes and bites down on her lip as Catra begins to rock against her.

 

“A-ah,” Adora gasps, holding strongly onto Catra for support. Adora arches her back and yelps.

 

“It’s okay,” Catra whispers against Adora’s ear, sending strong shivers down the blondes spine. “I got you.”

 

Catra fastens her pace, not by a lot, and kisses Adora’s neck. She sucks on her flushed skin and softly bites on it, forming a hickey.

 

“C-Catra,” Adora gasps, wrapping her arms around the tan girls neck.

 

“Yes, Princess?”, Catra grunts, still moving in and out of her. She slows down a little to hear what Adora needs.

 

“P-Please, go faster, ha!”, Adora yelps, her head falling down on the pillow. “Please! Fuck!”

 

Catra swallows thickly and does as she says, moving her hips at a faster pace and gripping Adora’s thighs. “Shit,” she moans, gritting her teeth. “Adora....Adora, you’re so fucking hot.”

 

Adora ignores the compliment, too focused on the fireworks exploding throughout her body. She grinds upwards against Catra making her release a low growl.

 

Adora wraps her legs around Catra’s waist to get as close to her as possible.Her blonde hair sticks to her forehead, and Catra tucks it behind her ear, trying to get a better view of Adora’s flustered face.

 

Adora’s breath grew more harsh as Catra continued to rapidly slam into her. Turned on by the sight of Adora’s mouth hanging slightly open and her perky breasts bouncing up and down, Catra removed Adora’s hands from around her neck and pinned them above Adora’s head, restraining her from touching.

 

“W-what?”, Adora trembled, confused to why Catra had her hands pinned to the bed frame.

 

“Don’t touch,” Catra growls, squeezing Adora’s wrist to emphasize what she meant.

 

Catra increased her pace and Adora swore she saw stars forming as she squirmed underneath Catra’s hands. “Fuck, Catra!”, she yelled as she felt herself getting close.

 

She tried to break free from Catra’s grasp, wanting to feel all of her body, but Catra snarls as Adora tugged at her hands. “Don’t fucking touch,” Catra hissed, and thrusted roughly into Adora as a warning.

 

Adora sobbed as she tightened around the toy, and Catra growled in frustration when she felt Adora tense up. “Already?”, Catra sneered, slamming inside as deep as she could go. “That was quick.”

 

Adora cried out as she felt a warm sensation pooling in the bottom of her stomach. Her toes curled and she closed her eyes shut, tears forming in her corners. Catra bites down on Adora’s neck and that sends her over the edge, screaming Catra’s name like her life depended on it.

 

Catra was nowhere as close to her orgasm but watching Adora scream her name like that made Catra climax immediately.

 

“Fuck!”, Catra shouts as she comes for the second time that day. She thrusts her hips forward a few more times, milking out the last of her climax before releasing Adora’s hands and collapsing on top of her.

 

After catching her breath, she rolls off of Adora and removes the harness, tossing it to the floor.

 

Exhausted, she then wraps her sticky legs around Adora, spooning her, and kisses her bare back.

 

Adora sighs and turns over, now face to face with her. She smiles before leaning in for a kiss. “That was interesting,” she says breaking the comfortable silence.

 

“Just interesting?”, Catra smiles, running her hands up and down Adora’s legs.

 

“Okay, that was really fucking good.”

 

Catra lets out a low laugh. “That’s more like it.”

 

They kiss for a little bit more before eventually falling asleep in each others embrace.

 

***

 

Later on during the night, when Adora and Catra are cuddling on the sofa and eating chips, watching some stupid rom com on Netflix, Adora’s phone vibrates with a message.

 

She breaks from Catra’s arms, making the older girl groan. “I’ll be back, loser,” Adora says, sticking her tongue out.

 

“Whatever, nerd.”

 

She picks up her phone to find severalunread messages from Bow and Glimmer.

 

Bow: I thought we were going out for bowling night!!!

Bow: adora!

Bow: pls answer

Bow: glimmer is telling terrible puns and i need you here to stop her

Bow: shes going over to check on you

Bow: hahaha!!!!

Bow: never mind you two have fun!:DDD

 

Glimmer: adoraaaaa, pick up your damn phone!!

Glimmer: im going to your dorm to make sure youre alright

Glimmer: open your door, im outside

Glimmer: is someone in there with you???

Glimmer: CATRA????? :333

Glimmer: hahaaa!!i can hear everything

Glimmer: never mind then, bowling night cancelled!

Glimmer: you two enjoy yourselves ;)))

 

Adora slams her phone down and her face lights up in embarrassment.

 

“Who was it?” Catra asks, mouth full of cheese doodles.

 

“No one!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write and I enjoyed this prompt a lot. If you have any other ideas to go with this au as a part 2 that would be awesome!!! Thank you :D


End file.
